<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof by storytellerof221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128275">Proof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b'>storytellerof221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Crimes, Hurt, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran has left James Moriarty after he asked something of him Sebastian doesn't want to do. They fight and Sebastian left. Both men suffer because of their separation. Each one copes differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Moriarty/Sebastian Moran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pure and simple MorMor. I haven't done them in a while, so here we go!</p><p>If you are a religious person, don't read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian lounged in his own flat after the horrible quarrel he had had with Jim. He nursed his third drink and was so angry, he couldn’t even remember when he had been that furious the last time. His green eyes were dark and his strong jaw was set. His mobile kept signalling him incoming texts but he ignored them all.</p><p>He was no bloody punching-ball, was he? He had feelings, too, and a heart, a longing heart. He was fed up with being pushed around, yelled at, and called when convenient.</p><p>And just a few hours ago Jim had done something absolutely horrible. Sebastian had come back home after his assignment and had been looking forward to spending some quality time with Jim. Instead said one had looked at him and asked for proof.</p><p>“What proof?” Sebastian had asked getting tense already. Jim kept moving on the spot and stared up at him from down below. Even though it never felt like being looked up at.</p><p>“I desire a proof that he is dead.” Sebastian chuckled.</p><p>“You want me to cut out their hearts and bring them back as proof? Like in Snow White? Yes, well, I could imagine myself as the huntsman, you know? We need to get you a red cape though.” Jim’s eyes had become even darker.</p><p>“You aren’t taking me serious, are you? I need proof!” He almost yelled getting up from his leather recliner. He even straightened his jacket.</p><p>“I am telling you; he is dead!” Sebastian got louder, too. Jim rolled on his feet. Forward and backwards. Again and again.</p><p>“Proof? Pictures?” He tilted his head and was whispering now. It sounded very dangerous but Sebastian didn’t care. Instead he slowly exhaled when he finally recognised. He sadly looked at Jim.</p><p>“You don’t trust me anymore. I can see it clearly now. I am your second in command and you don’t trust me anymore. Well, I think it’s better I’ll be taking a time-out right away.” He turned around and grabbed his duffle from where he had dropped it just a short while ago. He also snatched his keys from the table by the door.</p><p>“Sebastian! What do you think you are doing?” He didn’t even look back.</p><p>“I am leaving for my own place. I have to think.” Jim was quick, really quick. Suddenly he stood right in front of him and blocked his way out.</p><p>“You will stay!” Sebastian sighed and shook his head.</p><p>“No, I won’t. Please, Jim, don’t force me to shove you out of the way.” Jim’s eyes widened.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Sebastian sadly smiled. Then he just picked him up and placed him a bit to the side.</p><p>“See? There you are.” Jim was getting angry.</p><p>“No!” He fisted into Sebastian’s jacket.</p><p>“No, what?” Sebastian asked. He thought if Jim would kindly ask him to stay, he might even consider doing it. If he just once said <i>please</i>. But this was just wishful thinking.</p><p>“Stay!” He shook his head.</p><p>“No.” Sebastian reached out for the door-handle. And then Jim snapped. His arm came up and he smacked his palm flat into Sebastian’s face. At once his five fingers showed on his cheek.</p><p>“You have reached the ends of your arguments then? Such a shame. But you know what? It didn’t convince me at all. Goodbye, James.” He needed all his strength to keep his patience and not hit back. If he would, he would hurt him badly. He made it until he sat in his car. Then he just stepped down and raced out of the garage. His cheek was burning. So were his eyes. He furiously blinked the tears away to be able to see properly.</p><p>The moment he had entered his car his mobile started the dinging. He ignored it.</p><p>Why couldn’t Jim just explain? Why did he want proof all the sudden? He had never asked for proof. Never ever. So why now?</p><p>***</p><p>Jim stared at the closed door. Sebastian had just taken him like a thing and put him to the side. He had only asked for proof. What was wrong with that? How come they had ended up discussing trust issues? Why did he have to hit him?</p><p>Sebastian had over-reacted. Jim slowly turned around and walked into the living room which seemed rather empty without Sebastian hanging around. Also, no one was bringing him drinks. Jim sighed. He didn’t understand his reaction. He should be allowed to ask for proof. He was the boss, for God’s sake.</p><p>He sighed again and took his mobile. He started to text. He sent tons of texts and never got a reply or any reaction at all.</p><p>Why had it been wrong to ask for proof? Admittedly, he had never done it before. Why now?</p><p>He needed a diversification. Quickly. Now. He got a car ready and drove to his favourite warehouse, the place where he kept several victims to torture them. He needed some fun.</p><p>When he entered the place, the men were taken by surprise. James Moriarty without Colonel Moran was something they never saw before. But no one dared to ask. Jim picked one of the men he knew Sebastian approved of.</p><p>“You, come here.” He waved his hand at him and he hurried to his side.</p><p>“Mr Moriarty, Sir, what can I do for you, Sir?” He looked at him and swallowed. He was sweating and started to squirm in front of him. Jim looked at him and grinned.</p><p>“No worries, dear. Just get me one out of the basement. Have him hung up in the cell and provide me with some toys. I am sure Colonel Moran left instructions, didn’t he?’” The man nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Sir. Of course, Sir.” </p><p>"But first I need to relax a bit. Armchair and drink. Now!" James ordered and walked into the cell. The man hurried to fulfil his wishes. And he had been trained well. He at once brought a cushioned armchair and placed it by the wall.</p><p>“Please, Mr Moriarty, Sir.” James nodded approvingly. He hadn’t expected that. And it was even getting better. The man returned with a silver tray, a still closed bottle of Laphroaig and a tumbler.</p><p>“Would you like a drink, Sir?” James looked at the glass and saw it was clean. Then he looked at the man.</p><p>“Show me your hands.” The man swallowed and placed his goods on the table. Then he slowly held out his hands for inspection. At once he grabbed them and looked at his hands, fingers, and nails. But he was surprisingly clean. James was pleased. His team was a good one. Thanks to Sebastian. His mood changed again.</p><p>“Yes.” The man wasn’t irritated. They were all used to weird commands and answers. He poured him a drink and James took the glass from him. It even had the perfect temperature. James was pleased so far.</p><p>“What do we have in store?” The man held the empty tray and recalled everything.</p><p>“We have the Mexican drug boss, the Asian human trafficker and the Catholic priest.” James raised his eyebrows. Since being Irish he knew a lot about Catholic priests and altar boys. A wicked smile crept over his features and the man started to freeze.</p><p>“The last one, if you please.” He said it very quietly and already rubbed his hands. First of all, the man brought the box with all his wonderful toys of torture. They were perfectly clean and stored in there. James opened the box and rummaged through it. He had certain ideas about what to do with the priest.</p><p>He turned around when hearing the muffled cries. He watched two of his henchmen bringing in the priest. He was still dressed in his black robe but the collar was half off and he was dirty. His hands were tied behind his back and he was also gagged by duct tape. They shoved him into the cell and left. The priest looked at James and at once dropped on his knees. James started to circle him slowly while throwing a nasty knife from left to right and back.</p><p>“You know why you are here, don’t you?” Jim asked. The priest nodded.</p><p>“Would you like to tell me something?” The priest nodded again. Jim grinned and clicked his fingers. The man hurried back inside carrying a coat hanger. Jim shrugged out of his jacket and he hung it up at the door. Then he slowly rolled up his sleeves. The man handed him a box with disinfectant tissues and James smiled very pleased. He lowered his head and ripped off the duct tape tearing away some skin, too.</p><p>“Please …” The priest at once started to beg but Jim just kicked him into his gut. He fell to the side and groaned.</p><p>“I bet the little boys begged a lot, too, when you raped them under the cross, am I right?” The priest started to sob and cry. He tried to get back up on his knees.</p><p>“Please, I am sorry … Don’t hurt me, please? Don’t?” Jim shook his head.</p><p>“I am going to hurt you. I am going to torture you. Slowly. I will show you how it feels to have something shoved up your arse. Maybe I will even fuck you myself.” The priest was shocked into stillness and silence. Jim looked at the priest and then ordered the man to start.</p><p>“You there, get the cross in here.” He nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” He hurried away and returned very quickly with another one carrying a big, wooden cross. He knew what Jim wanted and lifted the priest up. He got tied to it facing the up-side-down cross with his legs spread. This way it was a double humiliation.<br/>James took a large knife and slowly started to cut the robe off his body. The priest was very dirty and he made a disgusted face. The man at once brought some plastic gloves for him. James donned them and even thanked him. He continued cutting off his robe. The priest sobbed and cried but Jim didn’t react at all. He threw the fabric on the ground. He sliced into his back and cheeks just for good measure. He watched the blood running down his pale body and became hard. He also became sad. He missed Sebastian by his side. Then he became angry and grabbed a cane. He hit the priest’s backside all over, crisscrossed the welts he had created so far and enjoyed his screams.</p><p>He made a break when he was pleased and shed the soiled gloves. He looked at the man who had proved his usefulness already. He understood and brought him a fresh drink.</p><p>“Would you like a snack, too, Mr Moriarty, Sir?” Jim looked up at him. He had pulled his legs under and considered the question.</p><p>“Chocolate chip cookies.” He left and returned with a little tray on which obviously self-made cookies were placed. James was fairly surprised. He nibbled at the cookies and considered his next moves. He also checked his mobile. There still was no reply from Sebastian and he became angry again. He cleaned his hands and was given a new pair of gloves. He took a rather large plug out of the box and didn’t bother slicking it up. Instead he just grabbed one cheek making him jerk in his restraints. And then he just kept pushing while listening to the priest’s wild screams. When it was finally all the way in and blood was running out of his arse, too, Jim was pleased. He reached around him and found him very much not hard.</p><p>“You are disappointing me. I am working so hard here and you don’t show me any affection.” The priest kept sobbing. Jim switched on the plug and also started to stroke his prick. Soon enough he shivered and couldn’t suppress a moan. Jim grinned and felt him swell.</p><p>“Well, well. There you go. Good boy.” He used a zip tie around his testicles and pulled it tight. The man howled and Jim grinned. He turned and faced his assistant.</p><p>“Turn him around.” He rushed to the front.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” He worked fast and efficiently. Jim watched him sipping his drink. Still, he was no replacement for Sebastian.</p><p>Sebastian. Where was he? Why wasn’t he here? Why didn’t he answer his texts? What did go wrong? He sighed and focused on his captive again.</p><p>“Do you repent your acts?” The priest looked at Jim and quickly nodded.</p><p>“Yes, Sir, I do repent my acts.” Jim thinly smiled.</p><p>“Would you like to make it better?” Now hope crept back into his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Jim’s smile became broader and his assistant felt the cold sipping through his skin.</p><p>“I will help you, so you won’t do it again. Would you like me to help you?”</p><p>“Yes, please help me, Sir.” He sobbed again.</p><p>“Well, I will do as asked. I will gladly help to prevent these things to ever happen again.” He turned around and took a glass rod out of the box. He grabbed his cock and inserted the rod. The priest yelled out from the pain and stared down at Jim’s hands working the rod into him. After he was done, he looked up. Their eyes met while Jim moved it slowly all the way inside. It was obvious that the priest had no idea how the help would turn out later. He turned around again.</p><p>“Make him kneel again.” The assistant took him off the cross and tied his wrists on his lower back. He made him kneel in front of Jim who used a wicked spider-gag on him which he fastened tight. The priest’s mouth was forced wide open and he gurgled. Jim shed his second pair of gloves and opened his trousers. He pulled out his prick which was fully erect. He stepped up and shoved it inside his mouth and a bit down his throat. He looked into his eyes.</p><p>“If you throw up on me, I will cut out your tongue.” Jim threatened and meant it. He knew it was quite certain he threw up. The only one being able to take him and not even gag was Sebastian. Fuck. He was thinking of him again while face-fucking another. Sebastian.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>His vision became red and blurry. Screams moved into the background of his mind while he kept fucking the priest’s face until he came. Only when he put his spent cock back into his boxers, of course after having disinfected it, he saw what he had done.</p><p>He had knocked some teeth loose and the bars of the spider-gag were pressed into his face. Tears ran down his cheeks as well as blood and snot. But he was still conscious. Now Jim slowly gained momentum. He poked on his teeth and got some beautiful noises as a response. He smiled and got a pair of thongs with which he ripped out the already loosened ones.</p><p>The assistant swallowed down his bile several times and wondered where the fuck Colonel Moran was. He was happy about the fact that he seemed to have pleased James Moriarty. So far. He had watched the Colonel do these things for quite some time and just had done what he had seen him do. He saw the blood on his suit, gloves, and face. At once he handed him some wet tissues.</p><p>“Please, Sir, you should use goggles.” Jim slowly turned his head.</p><p>“Since when do we have goggles?” He dropped a tooth and then the thong.</p><p>“Colonel Moran got them a week ago.” Jim swallowed. Well done, he thought.</p><p>“Yes, get me a pair.” The priest kept whining and wailing but was ignored by Jim. Instead, he rummaged through the box some more. He wasn’t yet pleased enough to go home.</p><p>Home alone. Sebastian wasn’t home. Why wasn’t he home? What had gone wrong?</p><p>While still thinking about the incident with Sebastian he carved a pattern into the priest’s skin. He now started to howl and the sound moved in waves through the whole warehouse.</p><p>The assistant wished he was brave enough to steal a drink from Jim’s bottle but knew he better shouldn’t. He also still wondered why James Moriarty was all alone in here. He even seemed to be a bit depressed and was now just looking for something to do.<br/>Blood kept dripping on the ground. Blood was everywhere on Jim but he didn’t mind. This wouldn’t kill the priest who still made these beautiful sounds with the bars piercing his face.</p><p>“You, come here and take a picture. My mobile is over there.” The assistant did as being told.</p><p>***</p><p>Sebastian was thinking about Jim. He had exactly 58 texts on his mobile and 28 missed calls. He hadn’t reacted to a single one. He still was supremely pissed.</p><p>After he had arrived home he showered and changed into comfy clothes. Then he checked his supplies. He had ordered someone to shop some food for him. He was used to the fact that his kitchen was always stocked with everything he would need for a good dinner. Also cooking relaxed him. He collected everything and started to chop the vegetables.</p><p>He only stopped when the first tears fell into the saucepan. Angrily he wiped over his eyes and almost cut his skin. He switched everything off and threw the knife on the counter. He walked into his living room and poured a drink. Then he stepped outside on his balcony and smoked a cigarette.</p><p>He felt lonely. He was lonely without Jim. Jim was his second half and he loved him so much. Why had he been acting so weird? Why did he hit him?</p><p>Sebastian forgot about dinner. Instead, he drank himself into a stupor. He didn't even make it into bed. He crashed on his sofa and rolled right off of it and onto the floor. His glass emptied itself into the carpet and rolled away. Sebastian’s eyes closed and gone he was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebastian woke in the middle of the night. He was hungry and he needed the loo. He groaned. His head hurt. He downed a painkiller and swayed into the kitchen. He ate some fruits and found a bag with crisps. He would eat something real tomorrow. He had another drink right then. He returned into his bedroom and saw the blinking on his mobile. He glared down at it but finally picked it up. Of course, it was another message from James. Jim. Jimmy. And it held an attachment.</p><p>
  <i>“It wasn't the same without you.”<br/>JM</i>
</p><p>The picture showed a naked man tortured to death and castrated, probably when he was still alive. Sebastian glared at the picture now. What was he doing?</p><p>He didn't send a reply. He didn't know what to say. Well, he knew what he wanted to say that's why he didn't react. He wondered what insane thing he would do next. He rubbed over his tired eyes and topped up his drink. He also lit another cigarette and opened the door to his penthouse-terrace. He had bought this flat from his parent's money after they had died. He wondered if James knew about his place in the country-side. He could hide there for a while and think about what to do. He would get rid of his mobile so James couldn't track him.</p><p>Sebastian nodded to himself. That sounded very good to him. He kept staring at the sun coming up over the London skyline until it was time. He prepared a proper breakfast and started his shopping. Back home he showered again and changed clothes. He packed two suitcases with everything he needed. He also brought his duffle-bag with weapons.</p><p>He switched off his mobile and placed it in the nightstand. He didn't want to throw it away because of all the messages and pictures of James and him. He drove his car out of London and on his way bought another. He should be hard to trace by now. He reached his country-home late in the night and opened the gates by remote. Everything looked good as far as he could see in the lights of his car. He parked the car behind the house and entered. It was rather cold but he opened several windows and lit a fire. Everything was untouched. He brought his things upstairs into the bedroom and placed his clothes into the wardrobe and his wash-bag into the bath. He carried up the boxes with food and booze and stored these away inside the kitchen. He had bought everything with cash and left his credit cards behind. And there was more cash.</p><p>By now he was hungry again. He closed all the windows except the one in his bedroom. He prepared a late dinner and opened a bottle of wine. He sat down in the kitchen at a small table and ate his steak and fries. The bottle he brought into the living room and sat down by the fire. He placed his long legs up on a footstool and slumped in an armchair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the extremely expensive wine. He was more relaxed by now and felt safe in here. James wouldn't be able to trace and find him. He had seen to that.</p><p>***</p><p>The excess in the warehouse was the only one James Moriarty had. After that incident, he went underground for a while. He didn't commit new crimes. He didn't mock Sherlock Holmes or kidnapped John Watson. Instead, he stayed in his office and tried to find his lover, find Sebby.</p><p>The emotion of regret was alien to him and he still had no idea why Moran had left. The only thing he knew was that he needed him back by his side. His flat was too empty and his bed was too cold without the former Colonel by his side.</p><p>He had no one he could turn to. He had no friends or confidants. The only thing that could help him now was his computer. And he tried everything. Sebby's flat, his car, his credit cards. Everything. He was gone off the radar. He was good. Moriarty had taught him everything and now it showed the Colonel had been a very good student.</p><p>James swore and downed yet another drink. He tried to hack into the CCTV system but failed. After his last attempt and success Mycroft bloody Holmes had increased security. He spent the next ten hours trying and failing until he finally managed. He was bathed in sweat while he stared at the screen.</p><p>It took several more hours until he glimpsed him leaving his place. He had suspected there was another flat but Sebastian had never told him. Well, now he knew, didn't he? He tried to follow him over CCTV and managed. He also saw him change cars. He slanted his eyes. Why did Moran buy a new car? He also had two suitcases, not enough to leave him, wasn't it? Was it?</p><p>He was able to follow him into the mainland but lost him due to less CCTV cameras. Moriarty swore when he lost him completely. But he knew the direction by now. He would find him. Even if it cost him dearly, he didn't mind.</p><p>He showered and got dressed in very casual clothes. He didn't make his hair. He just took his wallet and his mobile as well as the car keys and left. He did leave some instructions for his criminal empire to keep it running but not much.</p><p>He drove by himself because Sebastian wasn't with him, was he? He snorted. Of course, he knew how to drive and he drove perfectly. At first, he paid a visit to the car dealer to find out what kind of car Moran bought. The dealer didn't fancy his visit in the middle of the night inside his bedroom. James made him understand very quickly how important this information was to him. Simply by holding a very sharp knife to his throat while sitting on his chest.</p><p>Afterwards, he booked himself into a fancy boutique pub in the countryside. He could be charming is he so wished and got a room even if it was early morning. And he hadn't even killed the car dealer. Normally it would have made him feel bad but not today.<br/>He sat on the big bed and powered up his computer. He checked through several maps and wondered where Sebastian went after having bought the car. Why was he even driving up here? He had no bloody reason. Had he?<br/>He thought about what Sebby liked and only came up with his rifle, red wine, and cooking. God, this was the man he loved.</p><p>What?! Inside his head, the alarm went off and he sat up straight. After several minutes he slumped against the headrest. And there it was. The clue he had been looking for.</p><p>If he loved him, why didn't he trust him?</p><p>***</p><p>Sebastian had arranged everything to his likings in his new home. He had no idea for how long he would stay. But he had already noticed how relaxed he had become. He simply lived through the day. He slept in, he ate, he smoked. He sat outside and read a book. He drank red wine. And he missed Jimmy, he really did. Mostly when he was in bed alone at night. It wasn't only the fantastic sex they had; it was him. Him by his side pressing his smaller, wiry, body against his. Sebastian missed the mornings when he woke because Jim had his thin limbs around and over him like a clingy octopus.</p><p>Right now, he sat outside on his terrace and smoked. By his side was a bottle of red wine and his long legs were on the chair opposite. His head was tilted back and he enjoyed the sun shining on his face. Suddenly he heard some rustling and his green eyes snapped open. He looked at the treeline. There wasn't a fence between his grounds and the forest. Sebastian didn't expect danger and he simply waited what would come out of the trees. It took the animal several minutes to show itself. Sebastian didn't move. He was a hunter and suddenly felt a pang of excitement. He had no gun or knife outside but he was a killer anyway. He could kill a native animal with his bare hands, if necessary.</p><p>He exhaled slowly when the wolf came over the lawn. He walked in a steady trot and stopped short of the terrace stones. They looked at each other. The wolf showed no fear. Sebastian tilted his head.</p><p>“Are you hungry, my lovely?” He purred and the wolf perked his ears. The tail very slowly moved from side to side. Perhaps it was a hybrid, dog and wolf. Sebastian didn't know. To him, it looked like a wolf. He slowly took his legs off the other chair and stood. His eyes stayed focused on the animal. But then he turned his back on it and walked inside. He took a piece of meat from the fridge and put it in a bowl. Of course, he knew that he acted the wrong way. One was not supposed to feed wild animals. Well, he wasn't <i>one</i>, was he?</p><p>He wondered if the wolf would still be there when he walked back outside. But it was. By now he sat by the stones and almost looked expectantly up at him. Sebastian placed the bowl in the middle of the terrace. Halfway from the wolf and halfway from where he sat back down. The wolf looked at the bowl and licked his snout.</p><p>“Come on now.” Sebastian quietly said and picked up his book again. After a few minutes, the wolf moved onto the terrace. Sebastian watched over the edge of the book. The wolf didn't turn its back on him but ate the piece of meat. He even licked the bowl clean and then nudged it into his direction. The ears were back up and the tail was moving a bit faster.</p><p>Sebastian didn't react. He wanted to see if the animal would come closer. But instead, it made a low growl that had Sebastian take the book away.</p><p>“Excuse me? I don't fancy your behaviour, wolverine.” He told the wolf.</p><p>“I am talking to a wolf. I am getting mad.” He thought. But he finally stood and slowly approached the wolf sitting by the bowl. He reached out and the tail wagging stopped. They locked eyes and he very carefully picked up the bowl.</p><p>“Don't go away.” Sebastian said and went to fetch another piece of meat. This time, when he came back outside, the wolf sat right by the door and looked at him. He stepped onto his terrace and placed the bowl by the door. He took his book and brought his stuff inside. It was getting cold and he lit a fire. But he left the door open.</p><p>This was becoming quite the experiment.</p><p>Soon he heard the scratching of the bowl over the stones outside and another growl, this time a bit louder. He had cut a carrot and kohlrabi. The dogs at home, when he was still a young boy, had enjoyed vegetables as a snack. He used another bowl and brought it outside. He took the used bowl away.</p><p>The wolf looked into the bowl and carefully sniffed the offerings. Sebastian went away but heard the crunching. He smiled. The wolf ate everything and this time he didn't growl. Instead, he kept sitting by the door and looked inside. Sebastian kept sitting by the fire and read his book. When he looked the next time, the wolf was gone. He worried his lips and wondered if he would come back tomorrow.</p><p>***</p><p>James Moriarty spent hours thinking about the fact that he obviously loved Sebastian Moran. At first, he had hired him because of his skills with a rifle. He was his sniper, his killer. Soon they started to have sex. Both men had their kinks and they fitted perfectly. Sebastian liked to be dominated by him. He completely relaxed beneath him and enjoyed what he did to him. He could bear a lot and didn't mind when James bruised him or even left welts. Sometimes he even made him bleed. And always he was aroused and gave everything he could.</p><p>Today James knew he would happily forget about all this if he could only have him back. He knew he had made a terrible mistake when asking for proof. He had been extremely stupid to ask for it. It had just been an idea. It was new. And Sebastian hadn't liked it at all. Understandable.</p><p>Moriarty closed his eyes and sighed. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry. He hadn't eaten for two days. Sebastian wasn't here to remind him. He normally always made him eat. He very often cooked something nice for him. He was a great cook and James loved the meals he created.</p><p>James slowly got off the bed and dressed. He walked downstairs into the pub and looked for a quiet corner where he could have dinner. He was given a place and a menu. He chose something nasty, actually fish and chips, and some pale ale. The room was almost empty and Moriarty looked at the few people in here.</p><p>He slowly ate the greasy fish and listened to the things the people talked about. He abruptly tensed and became alert when two girls started to talk about the mysterious, tall, and very handsome stranger who lived in the next village over. They talked about his good looks, blond, tall, emerald eyes, and lots of muscles.</p><p>Moriarty almost choked on his chips. The description painted without a doubt a clear picture of his Sebastian. He slowly turned his head and looked at the girls. They were too young to try anything stupid with a man like Sebastian. They were just besotted. Quite understandable, James thought.</p><p>His brain recorded every word they said. He even ordered another beer so he could keep on listening in to their conversation. After the women had left the pub James went into the back garden to smoke a cigarette. He was pleased, happy, because now he knew where to find Sebastian. The thing left to do was to find a proper way to approach. He needed to think about what he needed to tell him and how.</p><p>***</p><p>Sebastian slept in and woke only because the sun shone directly into his face. Again, he had forgotten to close the curtains properly. But he didn't mind. He could run his usual distance before breakfast. The only thing he needed was a cup of coffee. He walked half-naked through the house. The only thing he wore were his boxers. He switched on the coffee machine and went to brush his teeth. Afterwards he looked into the mirror and found his hair had grown a lot. He looked like an innocent angel because if his hair became longer, there were ringlets beginning to form. He pleasantly smiled at himself. Then he grinned because Moriarty would hate this. Good.</p><p>He stepped outside and began to run. He was dripping wet when he returned and quickly showered. He brought his breakfast outside and hoped to find wolverine back on the premises. But the wolf wasn't there. Sebastian was a bit disappointed but decided to buy food for the animal. <br/>He got dressed properly and drove into town. He found a store that provided things for pets. Sebastian snorted. James sometimes called him pet. Had called him pet. Bloody hell. He had to close his eyes for a moment because a wave of arousal washed through him. He stood beside his car and waited it out. He exhaled and raked his fingers through his hair. Only after a few minutes he pushed himself off his car and entered the store. Quickly he went through the aisles and bought several bones to chew, a bag with dog-cookies and even a few toys. He also bought some snacks. He loaded everything into his car and drove to his butcher. He bought several steaks and was given a big bone when he told the man half of his shopping was for his new dog. Finally, he bought things for himself in a supermarket, more fruits and vegetables, bread and coffee, milk, and jam.</p><p>Back home he stored everything away. The toys he piled up by the door to his terrace. He expectantly waited for the evening to come. He looked forward to meeting his wolf. He had also thought about a name. Wolverine wasn't a proper name for such a wonderful animal. And he hadn't really paid attention to its gender. Tonight, he would have a closer look. He might even try and touch it.</p><p>He walked over the grounds and checked his little traps. But they were all untouched, no one had been here. The only people he had met were his closest neighbours. They had come by after he had moved in and introduced themselves. The women had actually brought meals and cake. He had been polite but not too much. Soon they understood that he wanted to be left alone. But they kept being friendly when meeting him outside. The only guy he regularly talked to was the postman. He was a nice elderly man who knew everything about everyone.</p><p>Sebastian had redirected his mail. He also used an alias and a false address to prevent the possibility that James would find him. He was a very good hacker and he had taught him well. At the beginning, Sebastian hadn't known a lot about computers and hacking. Moriarty soon found out he was intelligent and so much more than just a sniper. He made him his second in command and taught him everything about hacking.</p><p>Sebastian spent the afternoon baking cookies. He let them cool down on the kitchen counter and brought two outside when being still warm. He also brought a mug with tea. He read the papers from today and settled in his chair with his feet up on another. He devoured the cookies and drank his tea. He finished the papers and the evening sun was up. Sebastian sensed the wolf from behind his newspaper. He slowly folded it and placed it on the table. And there he was. He had already reached the terrace and sat down rather close to him. They locked eyes again.</p><p>“Hello, dear. Would you like to have dinner?” The answer was a low growl. Very slowly Sebastian crouched by the table and looked a bit closer. He carefully held out his hand. Some cookie crumbles were glued to it and the wolf strained its neck but didn't move.</p><p>“Please?” Sebastian begged and his voice was deep and low. The wolf perked its ears. Hesitantly he made a few steps toward Sebastian who steadily stayed put. His hand didn't tremble. Finally, a wet snout touched his palm and licked the crumbles off. He took the opportunity to have a closer look at the animal.</p><p>“You are a <i>he</i> then. Great. Now I only need to find a proper name for you. What do you think, hm?” The tail started to move and Sebastian grinned.</p><p>“I brought something for you. See?” He pointed towards the toys but the wolf didn't move. His eyes kept fixed solely on the tall blond.</p><p>“OK, I guess you want to have dinner. I will get you a bowl. Don't go away.” Standing up slowly he wondered about his state of mind. He was talking to a wolf after all. Perhaps he needed to meet more people. He wasn't interested in other people though. He wasn't interested in stupid small-talk, country-club women, or golf-clubs. He had enough of that in the past. Now his interests were different. And his one interest wasn't here. He shook his head and tried to stop thinking of what he was doing here. And why.<br/>Instead he filled the bowl with meat and brought it outside. The wolf expectantly looked at him and circled his legs when he placed the bowl down by the door.</p><p>“Here you go.” He said and the wolf started to have dinner. He left for the kitchen again and brought a bone to chew on for dessert. The wolf didn't look at him when he returned and he placed the bone on the table. This time the wolf settled on the terrace after he was done. The stones were still warm.</p><p>“I have something else for you. See?” Sebastian held up the bone and the wolf at once stood and panted. He licked his snout and slowly approached him.</p><p>“Come here and take it.” Sebastian held it out. It took him only a minute this time until he took it and happily carried it over to his bowl. He bit and crunched for a long time and obviously enjoyed the task.</p><p>***</p><p>The wolf appeared day after day and finally, he used the toys Sebastian had bought. But he still only came in the evening and he never carried the toys away to where he stayed over the day. Sebastian didn't mind, he was simply happy about the company. He enjoyed taking care of the wolf for whom he still didn't have a name. He therefore just called him <i>wolf</i>.</p><p>He wondered what would happen to Wolf when he left this place. But why would he leave this place? Did he want to return to London? To James? He wasn't able to answer the question.</p><p>Since Wolf had become very fond of the cookies for dogs, Sebastian always had them in storage. Wolf took them directly from him and sometimes he even placed his head on his feet when he sat outside. He never followed him inside though.</p><p>Several more days passed and by now Sebastian and Wolf walked through the wood together. Sometimes he walked close by his long legs and sometimes he kept circling him as if trying to direct him. Sebastian tried to play fetch and threw balls for him but the wolf simply looked at him. He started to like a ring to chew on and kept this with him when he stayed on the terrace. Their companionship was a quiet one and Sebastian loved it.</p><p>***</p><p>Moriarty spent more days at the boutique pub and planned his meeting with Sebastian. Meeting. No, that wasn't the correct word. Reunion? Hopefully, it would turn out like one. He realised he had to tell him sorry. He must ask him for forgiveness. He would need to beg. James Moriarty swallowed when writing down all these things on paper. He had made sketches with boxes and arrows showing certain possible reactions Sebastian might have. They started with simple happiness and kissing him and ended with hurting him badly while throwing him out.</p><p>In reality, James had no idea what to do. He acted on things he once had witnessed while spying on other people or lately even he took his insights from the telly. He had a lot of time and had started to watch telenovelas, soaps and even crime series. He wondered if he should make some legal money with writing scripts. Much better scripts.</p><p>After days of thinking and scribbling, he realised that it was simply impossible to foresee Sebastian’s reaction. He had to show up and hope for the best. Groaning he rubbed his hands over his tired face. His eyes were red-rimmed and he was very, very tired. He had lost weight even though he ate that greasy, tasty stuff in the restaurant downstairs.</p><p>He wondered if he should bring him something, a present, flowers, whatever, to show him. Show him what exactly? What present could possibly make it better? He again raked his fingers through his hair and found them greasy. He was disgusted with himself and shed his clothes to take a shower.</p><p>Back on his bed he finally decided to have a closer look at Sebastian’s place tomorrow. Just a look. Nothing more.</p><p>***<br/>One day Sebastian was late because the shops were crowded with manic people. Sebastian had no idea why until he realised that a bank holiday was coming up. He hated the masses and quickly raced back home. He even was a bit sweaty when he drove off. People were so stupid, behaving like the stores would be closed forever. He snorted.</p><p>He parked the car in front of his place and opened the door. He stored his goods away and looked out onto the terrace where he expected Wolf to be waiting already. But he wasn't there. He opened the door and raised a brow looking toward the treeline while wiggling his toes. Sebastian had already toed off his shoes and socks. Only then he heard the noises, a growling that wouldn't stop. It came from his other side. He slanted his eyes and reached for a gun that was taped behind the curtain. He released the safety catch. Only then he started to move. He stopped dead at the sight in front of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Moriarty normally wasn't stupid. He had carefully approached Sebastian’s place and found he wasn't home. Good.</p><p>He had moved around all the little traps he had set for unwanted visitors. But how the fuck should he have known about a watchdog? Only it wasn't a bloody dog. It was a wolf that stood in front of him and viciously snarled and growled at him. He stood still and glared at the beast. He was unarmed and bloody well knew he stood no chance if the thing jumped him.</p><p>He had tried to retreat but the wolf had kept circling him and he stayed where he was. Would this be his reunion with Sebastian? Fuck. James swore. He had no idea how he was supposed to escape this animal.</p><p>His eyes moved when he heard a car coming closer. The motor died and he heard the gravel crunch. Sebastian was home. He heard him enter the house. A few minutes later he opened the back door leading onto the terrace. The growling became louder and James tensed. The wolf moved closer and he didn't dare move. Suddenly he jumped and Moriarty was pushed over by the strong animal. The weight hit him like a rock and he fell on his back. The air was forced out of his lungs. The wolf placed a paw on his hurting chest and gnarled. Saliva dropped on his neck and face.</p><p>He opened his giant jaw and locked it around arm and shoulder. He pulled Moriarty's body toward the house. It hurt like fuck and he bit his lip. He also used his legs to move along because he didn't want the beast's teeth inside his flesh. The fierce animal dragged him onto the rear end of the terrace. The moment his body was on the warm stones, he let go and the heavy paw was back on his chest.</p><p>The only thing he could do was wait for Sebastian to appear. And hopefully safe him.</p><p>***</p><p>Sebastian lowered his gun and secured it again. He placed the weapon behind the hem of his jeans and slowly approached.</p><p>“Wolf? Come here, my friend.” He spoke with a low voice and Wolf really did turn his head. His ears perked up and his tail began to wag. But he stayed put. Sebastian slowly crept closer not looking at James. He crouched and reached out.</p><p>“You are a good companion but now you have to let go. Come here and I'll give you a treat.” Wolf by now knew what a treat was and cast a last look at Moriarty. Then he fully turned to Sebastian and the weight left Moriarty's body. Wolf nudged Sebastian’s hand and licked it.</p><p>James relaxed just a little bit. Sebastian stood and made a step back followed by Wolf.</p><p>“Don't move.” The only thing James did was breathe. He watched the animal look into the house when Sebastian disappeared. He came back with his treats. He handed over a cookie and the wolf took it from his hand. James stared. Next came a bone and wolf settled by the door snarling once at James before he settled. He didn't turn his back on Moriarty and kept watching him while he crunched on the bone. James wondered if the wolf imagined to crunch his bones.</p><p>Only now Sebastian approached James. He looked at him, looked for injuries, but found none. His front was a bit dirty and the claws and teeth had destroyed the suit and shirt. Dried saliva was on his face.</p><p>“Sit up very slowly and take my hand.” Sebastian reached out and James did what being told. For once.</p><p>Wolf snarled and growled but kept gnawing on his bone.</p><p>Sebastian let go of James's hand and made the mistake to look into his almost black eyes. They were wet.</p><p>“Say what you want to say. I will listen.” He owed him at least that.</p><p>God, James had needed hours to think about what to say. He had prepared a speech. Now he swallowed and then simply blurted out the words while his hand still burnt and tingled from Sebastian’s touch.</p><p>“I am so sorry. I made a mistake. I never should have asked for proof. It took me too long to realise and I am really very sorry.” Sebastian glared at him. James held his eyes. For once he couldn't read Sebastian. His throat tightened when he didn't react.</p><p>“Please, don't push me away. I miss you. I miss you every day.” His voice was throaty.</p><p>“You hurt me.” Sebastian finally said.</p><p>“I know. Now I do. Know, I mean. I didn't know back then.” They still looked at each other and Sebastian’s eyes roamed over his body.</p><p>“You haven't eaten properly.” Another sentence.</p><p>“I couldn't. I feel sick all the time.”</p><p>“And do you know why you feel sick all the time?” James slowly nodded.</p><p>“Yes, I do. I feel sick because you are not with me. My life is not the same without you in it.” He heavily breathed and licked his lips.</p><p>“I love you, Sebastian.” The bomb had fallen.</p><p>***</p><p>Sebastian actually knew he felt the same but right now he wasn't able to utter a single word. Instead, he just stared at Moriarty who in return had his big black eyes fixed on him.</p><p>“Please, Seb, say something...” Sebastian cleared his throat.</p><p>“Since when are you calling me Seb?” It was the only thing that came to mind. James didn't answer that question.</p><p>“Listen. Jim. I admit I miss you, too. Don't believe it was easy for me to leave you. But after I realised you don't trust me, I had to do something. And the second after you have hit me in the face, I just knew we needed a time-out.”</p><p>“But I do trust you, Seb. With my bloody life. With everything.” Moriarty said pleadingly.</p><p>“Why did you ask for proof?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“It just came into my head. It was a stupid idea. It was new. I don't know how to explain.” Sebastian did know Moriarty for several years by now. That's why he believed him now.</p><p>“God, I do know you, Jim. And believe me, the first days without you were hard. I missed you, too. I still do.”</p><p>“It took me an unbelievingly long time to find you.” James said.</p><p>“I had a brilliant teacher.” The statement made Moriarty smile. Then he shifted and pulled a face.</p><p>“You are hurt. Sit down.” Sebastian pointed at the chair and James slowly moved over.</p><p>“Your wolf jumped me. I fell on my back. Hard. He also dragged me onto your terrace.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Let me see.” Sebastian demanded and stepped between his legs. He lowered his body and gently moved the jacket off his shoulders. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off, as well. James leant forward and Sebastian saw the dents and bruises on his front and on his back, mainly on his shoulder and over the ribcage. He carefully reached out and his strong fingers checked over the bruised flesh.</p><p>“They are not broken. And I can see them too clearly protruding from your flesh. This is so not good, Jim.” Gooseflesh  showed up on Jim's body. The evenings were still fresh and he was too thin. He also was tired. Sebastian took the shirt and draped it over his shoulders. James placed his hand on his arm.</p><p>“Please, don't send me away...” Sebastian didn't believe his ears. He stood and looked at him.</p><p>“It's not that simple. Something has been broken and I need time to get over it. But you may stay. I am not throwing you out. I will even feed you dinner. So, come on inside.” James dressed back into his jacket and stood. Wolf stood, too, and snarled.</p><p>“Wolf, it's all fine. He will be coming inside. You don't have to worry.” The ears moved back and forth but the tail didn't wag. Sebastian reached into his pocket and retrieved another cookie. He stood by the door and ushered James inside. He went in after him. And behind him Wolf's paws clacked on the hardwood.</p><p>***</p><p>Sebastian led James into the kitchen and made him sit at the counter.</p><p>“Get casual, Jim. It's me.” Sebastian said and turned around to collect the things for dinner. Behind him the fabric rustled when James shed his jacket. His shirt was still open. His legs dangled from the barstool and his head rested on his arms. Wolf sat between him and the counter's corner.</p><p>James watched Sebastian and relaxed. They had talked. He had listened to him. He hadn't pushed him away. And now he even cooked him dinner. He smiled and his eyes slowly drooped.</p><p>Sebastian turned around when he heard the quiet snoring from behind. James had fallen asleep. Wolf sat close to him and looked. His eyes were perked up. Sebastian smiled. He gently draped his jacket over his back. Moriarty didn't twitch.</p><p>He kept preparing dinner but was very quiet while doing so. Wolf didn't leave but when the man on the barstool didn't move or speak, he went to explore the place. He walked through the living room and inspected the rug in front of the fireplace. He found the stairs and very carefully climbed up. Sebastian quietly followed and listened to his moves upstairs. He heard him enter the bath because his claws made different noises on the tiles. Then he must have found the bedroom because he took some time in there.</p><p>Sebastian looked at him when he climbed back downstairs. Wolf looked back and brushed his legs when walking by. Sebastian smiled and they returned into the kitchen. Vegetables and lamb cooked in the pan and the water for the rice was boiling by now, too. The alcohol came out of the fridge as well as another piece of meat for Wolf. Sebastian threw some and wolf caught it out of the air. Sebastian grinned and Wolf danced on the spot expecting more.</p><p>“After dinner, wolf. Settle now.” Wolf snorted and sat by the barstool again watching James who slept like he hadn't for days on end. He probably hadn't.</p><p>Sebastian decided to open a bottle of wine and poured it into beautiful glasses. Dinner was about ready and he set up the kitchen table. He carefully took the jacket off James' shoulders and gently shook him.</p><p>“Wake up, Jim. Dinner is ready.” Very slowly dark eyes blinked open and the moment he focused on Sebastian an honest expression of joy showed on his face. It absolutely surprised Sebastian and he couldn't but return it. James slid off the barstool and sat on a kitchen chair. He looked at the pan sitting in the middle.</p><p>“Thank you...” He murmured and filled his plate a little. He started to eat like a little bird but after the second bite he really began to eat. Sebastian was pleased. James's hand only shook a little when he grabbed the glass.</p><p>“Where is your ghastly pet?” James quietly asked.</p><p>“He became bored when you fell asleep and now rests by the fireplace. He is still glaring at you.”</p><p>“He probably feels what you feel about me.” James whispered and drank down some wine.</p><p>“If he would, he would rut against your leg right now.” James spit out the wine and coughed. His face was getting red. Sebastian smiled and waited until James had recovered.</p><p>“I missed you, too. A lot actually. But I needed time alone. I needed to think. I didn't want to talk to you, text you or whatever. I needed this. But I can see I need you, as well. Everything hurt so much because I love you, too. I love you, Jimmy.” Sebastian whispered. He looked at James who needed to blow his nose. Then he drank some more.</p><p>“Right now, I want nothing more than to touch you. But I might get eaten, so I don't.” James said looking longingly at Sebastian who quietly laughed.</p><p>“Wolf is just very protective of me. I adopted him. I know I shouldn't have fed him since he is not a pet.”</p><p>“He is the only pet you could have.” James sounded serious and his hand crept over the table. Sebastian just took it.</p><p>“Where are you staying?” Sebastian asked. James' hand twitched and he wanted to pull away but Sebastian tightened his grip.</p><p>“Why? Do you want to tell the cabbie where to go?” James kept pulling.</p><p>“Stop that at once, Jim. I am asking because you should tell them you won't return for the night. Otherwise they might call the police to look for you. We both don't want that, do we?” Sebastian said. James closed his eyes and sighed. His hand relaxed in Sebastian’s grip.</p><p>“No, we don't. Again, I am sorry. And stupid. And confused...” He slowly shook his head and looked up. Their eyes met.</p><p>“And you don't like to be confused, right? Do you really think I would send you away after today?”</p><p>“I didn't know what to think. I wasn't sure if I was clear enough if I explained everything thorough enough.”</p><p>“You did. I want you to stay.” Sebastian’s thumb moved over Jim's hand.</p><p>“Does the beast stay, too?” Both men looked at Wolf who snored by the fire.</p><p>“If he wants?” Sebastian replied.</p><p>“Could you pour some more wine for me?” James asked and Sebastian got the bottle.</p><p>“Let's finish this by the fire. The more he gets to know you, the better it will become.” They stood and sat on the sofa. James didn't know how much closeness Sebastian wanted and he didn't make a move.</p><p>“Come here. I would like to hold you.” Quickly James moved into Sebastian’s arms who pulled him against his chest and between his legs.</p><p>“You are cold. You must be tired.” He whispered when James settled on top of him. His fingers brushed over his body and over his head. Again, James' eyes drooped and he was gone in no time. Sebastian felt his heartbeat against his chest and how it slowed. He kept stroking his body and felt the bones poking into his flesh.</p><p>What had they both done? Perhaps he had been overreacting a bit. But it had hurt. And he had hit him. In his bloody face. He just couldn't have ignored that. He sighed. He only turned his head when a wet snout touched his hand hanging down from the sofa.<br/>“Hey, Wolf. What's up?” Their heads were on the same height with Sebastian resting on the sofa. His fingers raked through his fur. A tongue slobbered over his face.</p><p>“Would you like to stay, as well? You can, you know? I'll leave the back door open, in case you want to leave.” Sebastian whispered. Only then he lightly shook James.</p><p>“Come on, wake up. We need to go to bed. We can't sleep on the sofa. Your ribs would kill you come morning.” James quietly groaned and he buried his face into Sebastian’s chest.</p><p>“No. Get up.” He lifted the thin body and stood up holding him. James slumped against him.</p><p>“OK, you asked for it.” He lifted him up and carried him upstairs bridal-style.</p><p>“What are you doing, Moran?” Moriarty murmured.</p><p>“I am carrying you into my bedroom and you call me Moran?” He dropped him not very gently on the bed. He already was barefoot and just pulled own his trousers. Next followed the shirt. James' hands already fumbled for the blanket. Sebastian pulled it up and gone he was. He could see it. He knew the way he looked when he was asleep. Sebastian smiled and pecked a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>***</p><p>Wolf sat by his side when he brushed his teeth. He filled a bowl with water and placed it in front of his bedroom so he wouldn't wake when wolf drank in the middle of the night. He joined James in bed half an hour later and saw he hadn't moved an inch. Wolf settled on the rug in front of the bed. Sebastian pulled him close and held him when falling asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Moriarty slowly woke. He felt warm. But not just simply warm. He felt warm because Sebastian was holding him to his broad chest. James' head rested on his muscled arm. His feet were also very warm even though they weren't under the blanket because Sebastian had hogged the bottom of it. He wiggled his toes and felt fabric. No, not fabric. Fur. Fur? He swallowed and stopped moving. A low growl was heard. He carefully moved and opened his eyes. His feet were buried in Wolf's fur because the wolf rested on the bed. Bloody hell.</p><p>Now he needed the loo. Of course, he did. He slowly pulled up his legs and Wolf perked up his ears. He swung his legs out and stood not leaving Wolf out of his eyes. Wolf stayed behind when he quietly slipped out of the bedroom and into the bath. He closed the door and exhaled.</p><p>Fuck, he was James bloody Moriarty and hiding in a bath because there was a wolf in the bedroom. He giggled. He splashed some water into his face and felt much better. He wanted coffee. He actually wanted breakfast. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen. He knew how to brew coffee. He never bothered about breakfast. He collected everything and placed it on the counter. He heard claws clicking over the hardwood and Wolf appeared by his side. He sat down and looked at him. But it didn't look threatening.</p><p>“You probably want breakfast, too.” James murmured looking at him. Ears perked up and James moved slowly along the cupboards. Wolf made a sound and he stopped. He opened the wooden door and inside sat the bag with the cookies.</p><p>“You are so smart!” James praised him and the tail began to wag, very slowly but it wagged. He took two cookies and held one between two fingers. He crouched in front of him and held the cookie out. Wolf took it very carefully and devoured it very quickly. The second cookie was handed over and afterwards Wolf slobbered over his hand. A bit hesitantly James patted his head.</p><p>“Jimmy? Wolf?” Sebastian came rushing down the stairs and James stood up. Sebastian couldn't have seen him because he was behind and also beneath the counter-top.</p><p>“Right here, Sebby.” Wolf raced around the corner and circled Sebastian.</p><p>“There you are. Both of you.” He ruffled Wolf's fur and approached James.</p><p>“Morning, Jim.” He pulled him close and Jim didn't resist.</p><p>“Would you like to ruffle my hair, too?” He asked innocently.</p><p>“If you want me to?” Sebastian grinned and raked his fingers through his black hair. He held it tightly and kissed him. James melted against him moaning into his mouth. Sebastian soon felt his arousal and he became hard, as well.</p><p>“I need you, Seb...” His arms were around his waist and his hands palmed his cheeks and squeezed.</p><p>“Oi, you little shit!” Sebastian exclaimed and lifted him up. He spun him around and pressed him chest down on the counter. James' hands were holding on to the edge in front of him. Sebastian pressed against his behind. James could feel his hard-on and pressed back as much as he could. His ribs and shoulder still hurt but the pain made him feel alive. Sebastian made him feel alive and it was good. Normally he didn't do bottom but right now he didn't care. He only wanted Sebastian close, no matter how.</p><p>Sebastian moved his palms over Jim's back and kept kissing his back. He had no lube and instead he reached for the bottle with sunflower oil on the counter by his side. He dropped some on his hands and parted his cheeks using some more. Jim shifted and his grip around the counter tightened. Sebastian massaged his hole until it loosened a bit. He pressed his middle finger down and soon was able to breach.</p><p>“God, you are so tight...” Sebastian said while wiggling and moving his finger inside him. Jim was completely relaxed and soon took two. The fingers were spread and touched the tender flesh inside.</p><p>“Spread your legs some more, Jimmy.” Sebastian said and the finger-fucking worked much better. He continually rubbed over his prostate while his free hand was holding him down. Jim moaned and started to move. He also stood on his tip-toes because Sebastian lifted his lithe body while fucking him with his fingers. He was bathed in sweat. He really enjoyed what was being done to him. He never would have thought. He had never tried it this way around with Sebastian. He had only ever hurt him during sex.</p><p>He let out a sob and pressed his forehead into the wood. He bit his lips bloody and tears rolled over his face. Sebastian realised that the man beneath him was crying. He also saw that he tried to suppress it. His hand moved up and over his back and gently stroked over it in slow and smooth motions.</p><p>“There is no reason to cry, Jimmy. Come down or you will start hyperventilating.” He felt Jim relax and the sobbing stopped after a few seconds.</p><p>Sebastian blinked away his own tears and kept tormenting Jim's prostate as well as widening his hole. Only when he had finally four fingers inside, he stopped and pulled out. The protest instantly came up and Sebastian used the oil on his cock shimmying down his pyjamas. He kicked it away and lined up. Very slowly he invaded the shorter body beneath him for the very first time. And James did push back even though he was very, very tight. It must hurt him but since he also was a maniac, he probably enjoyed this. Finally, Sebastian had made it fully inside and he rested his head on his back.</p><p>“Oh god...” He groaned and started to move his hips. Jim hit his head on the counter and moaned.</p><p>“Keep doing this. Oh God, don't stop...” The feelings were intense and drops of sweat fell from Sebastian's head onto Jim's back.</p><p>“You are so fucking tight... You feel amazing... I will never stop loving you...” He sped up and changed the angle. Jim's head came up and he yelled while hitting his hands on the counter-top. Wolf came running and stopped in front of the counter looking up. His ears were pressed back and he quickly disappeared again.</p><p>Sebastian panted and felt his balls pull up when Jim started to clench. Jim came and his cum hit the counter. A few seconds later Sebastian followed and came into his body. They stayed glued to each other for a few minutes until Seb slowly pulled out. Jim stayed on top of the counter while Seb straightened his body.</p><p>“Fuck...” He moaned blinking blearily.</p><p>“We need to shower.” James muttered but didn't move.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely.” Sebastian agreed and pulled him off the counter. His cum leaked out of James' behind and he pulled a face.</p><p>“Shower, now.” He swayed toward the stairs and looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“Won't you join me? Please?” Sebastian swallowed but then quickly followed him upstairs.</p><p>***</p><p>Upstairs they simply showered together. Sebastian gently washed him and found he had more bruises than before. He also managed to get a proper look at his body. He was dangerously thin. This wasn't good. James leant against the tiles with his eyes closed when Sebastian washed his hair.</p><p>“It's very long.” He said and Sebastian looked at him.</p><p>“So?” He asked and James just shrugged.</p><p>“It's nice. I like it.” He smiled and left the shower. He took a towel from the rack and left the bath. Sebastian followed soon and found him sitting on the bed.</p><p>“I have no clothes.” James looked disgusted. Sebastian just took track pants of his and cut off the legs.</p><p>“Here, this has strings. And just take a t-shirt.” He got dressed himself and then looked at Jim. The t-shirt was long and wide and reached over his behind. He looked ridiculous and very unhappy.</p><p>“I love you anyway.” He pecked a kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“You don't get visitors, do you?” He asked following him downstairs. Seb laughed and shook his head.</p><p>“No, the only person I talk to is the postman.” Jim sat on a barstool again.</p><p>“I will feed you a full English now and you will eat it.” He started to prepare it already.</p><p>“Yes, Colonel.” He mock saluted him and got a smile in return. While the eggs fried in the pan Sebastian took out two cookies and looked outside.</p><p>“Wolf?” He called and he came running over the lawn holding his bite-ring between his teeth.</p><p>“There you are. Here is your breakfast.” He fed him the cookies and Wolf sat on the terrace chewing on his toy.</p><p>“What will happen to him when you leave again?” James asked sipping his coffee.</p><p>“Who says I am going to leave him?” Sebastian replied and watched Jim tense.</p><p>“You don't want to return to London with me? Live with me again?” James asked.</p><p>“I want to be with you. But I also very much like it here. I can be your second in command from here. I can come to London for business.” James cast his eyes and picked his food. But he kept eating. Sebastian saw him thinking.</p><p>“You know, I could be the criminal mastermind from the country-side, too. If you let me, I could set up shop in here. Or build a tent in your back-yard.” He swallowed a whole piece of fried bacon.</p><p>“You really would leave London?” Sebastian asked.</p><p>“For you, I would. We can do everything here what we do in London.” He shrugged.</p><p>“You might get bored.” Sebastian said but James shook his head.</p><p>“I don't think so. There are so many things to explore. There are lots of people to meet and deduce. They surely all have wicked little secrets.” He already grinned and Sebastian shook his head.</p><p>“When will you bring your stuff?” Sebastian just asked and it brought up a smile.</p><p>“At first we will have to redecorate a bit. I need an office and...” Sebastian held up a finger.</p><p>“There is a basement and an attic to renovate. I won't change anything around here.”</p><p>“OK, your place, your rules.” He shrugged.</p><p>“What about Wolf? He will live here, too.” The last thing he could bring up.</p><p>“He didn't bite my foot off this morning when he slept in your bed and I had them buried in his fur. It should be fine.”</p><p>“We'll do it then. You bring your stuff and I will start to clean out both the attic and the basement.”</p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>***</p><p>James stayed for another day and only then returned to the pub to pick up his stuff. He rode back to London and arranged transport. He also collected everything that belonged to Seb.</p><p>It took him about a week to clear out his flat, store all of their weapons and get rid of the hostages in his warehouses. He simply had them killed. His plans had changed. His crimes would change soon.</p><p>He stood inside his empty flat and had a last look around. This flat held bad memories and he didn't need to be reminded of his stupidity.</p><p>He would spend the next years by Sebby's side in the country. Perhaps he would join the country-club, play golf, and concentrate on crimes including brokers and taxes. He grinned while driving out of town.</p><p>The most important thing was that he would spend his time with Sebastian Moran, love of his life. The little box inside his jacket poked into his flesh. It felt just great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>